Роджуро Оторибаши
| Пол = мужской | Рост = 187 см | Вес = 73 кг | Место работы = Вайзарды, Готей 13, Общество душ | Бывшее место работы = | Должность = | Бывшая должность = Капитан третьего отряда | Команда = | Бывшая команда = Файл:3.jpg Третий отряд | Партнёры = | Бывшие партнёры = Изуру Кира Лав Аикава Чикане Иба | База = Штаб третьего отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Бывшая база = Дом вайзардов, Каракура, мир людей | Родственники = | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Киншара | Банкай = Киншара Бутодан | Дебют в манге = Глава 214 (том 24) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 122 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | Японский голос = Шото Кашии | Английский голос = Кристофер Смит | Испанский голос = }} , которого друзья обычно называют просто , был капитаном третьего отряда Готея 13, а также вайзардом. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Внешность спустя 17 месяцев после битвы с Айзеном Роз — высокий мужчина с фиолетовыми глазами, длинными волнистыми светлыми волосами и постоянно скучающим выражением лица. Обычно он носит чёрный костюм поверх белой рубашки с гофрированными оборками и манжетами, а также высоким воротником. Когда Роз был капитаном, его волосы были несколько прямее, и их он подвязывал на конце черной лентой. Он носил стандартную форму синигами и капитанское хаори без рукавов, из-под которого торчали гофрированные оборки рубашки. После поражения Айзена Роз возвращается к своей первоначальной одежде синигами. Его волосы становятся короче, левую половину чёлки он зачесывает назад. Характер История thumb|left|Капитаны Роз и [[Шинджи Хирако|Шинджи.]] Примерно 112 лет назад Роз был назначен капитаном третьего отряда. Два года спустя, он приходит в бараки 1-го отряда на собрание, чтобы поприветствовать нового капитана 12-го отряда Кисуке Урахару. Роз присутствует на собрании со всеми другими капитанами в ожидании Кисуке. Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Роз показал себя в качестве способного фехтовальщика, также он уверен, что может сражаться с Кенсеем на одинаковом уровне. *'Мастер обращения с кнутом': Роз довольно хорошо обращается с кнутом в качестве оружия. Он мастерски владеет шикаем Киншары и с легкостью контролирует направление атаки, что позволяет ему, помимо всего прочего, делать обманные движения, как, например, в его битве с Койотом Старком. Роз одинаково хорошо обращается с высвобожденной Киншарой обеими руками. Эксперт кидо: Роз владеет кидо и может их использовать, не читая текста заклинаний. Эксперт поступи: Его мастерство в поступи достаточно велико, чтобы идти в ногу с другими вайзардами, за исключением Шинджи. Большая духовная сила: Как капитан, Роз обладает большим количеством духовной силы. Став вайзардом, Роз получил двойной тип духовной энергии: частично от синигами и частично от пустого. Духовный меч : В запечатанной форме гарда меча имеет форму ромба с вогнутыми краями. Рукоять оранжевого цвета. : : Перекрещенные меч и ножны парят в воздухе перед Розом. Он шевелит пальцами, как будто играет на пианино, данное движение сопровождается звуком фортепиано. Появляется проволока, которая обматывается вокруг цели. Руки Роза светятся жёлтым. Повинуясь нотам, которые он наигрывает в воздухе, проволока сжимает жертву, до тех пор, пока не уничтожит её. thumb|right|190px|Шикай Роза *'Шикай': Меч высвобождается по команде . Лезвие Киншары становится золотым кнутом, с наконечником в виде цветка сала, в то время как рукоятка остается прежней. Кнут может удлинняться, а также его можно использовать в качестве оружия дальнего боя, что продемонстрировал Роз, сражаяся с волками Старка. Роз обычно атакует длинными взмахами, он может изменить направление удара простым плавным движением. Он может с легкостью вернуть его к себе. При взмахе кнут издаёт звук игры на фортепиано. Наконечник кнутаочень острый, он может легко разорвать человека простым движением. : Когда цветок на конце кнута Роуза присоединяется к врагу, Роуз дотрагивается до кнута пальцами, заставляя его светиться, и издавать звук, похожий на звук игры на струнах гитары. Этот звук распространяется по всей длине плети к цветку - наконечнику, и создает вихрь звучащего звука, который выступает в качестве ударной волны, разрушая все в значительной области взрыва. 28Bleach manga; Chapter 373, pages 10-11 *'Банкай': : После активации Киншара Бутодан образует большую пару летающих рук, и одну, которая держит электропроводную эстафетную палочку , и несколько крупных существ с лепестками-выступами на их лицах, которые стоят перед Роузом. Роуз описывает существ, как "Танцоров смерти".Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 9-10 :Особенности банкая: Киншара Бутодан позволяет Роузу to use music to create physical illusions. Rose states his music gives him power over his target's heart: as long as the target's heart is deceived, the illusions are realistic and powerful enough to physically damage the target and affect surroundings as if they were real. The various attacks which the illusions use lay in the various dances which the "Dancers" perform: Rose further controls these dances by conducting them with a conducting baton as a music conductor would.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 12 The weak point of this Bankai is that it requires the victims to hear the music for the illusion to take place, so if the victims were to negate their hearing, they become completely immune to Kinshara Butōdan's effects.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 12-13 :* : Rose has the figures surround his opponent and spin around until they create a whirlpool of surging water.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 10-11 :* : Rose has the figures generate fire in their hands before engulfing his target in flames.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 11 :* : Due to Mask preventing Kinshara Butōdan from working on him any longer by crushing his eardrums, this technique remains unseen. }} Пустификация thumb|right|190px|Маска Роза Появление в других проектах Роз впервые появляется в игре Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. Его атаки основаны на управлении молниями, что отличается от способностей его шикая описаных в манге. Его настоящий шикай впервые появляется в Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 вместе с маской пустого в качестве одной из сильнейших его атак. Цитаты | Ты должна радоваться. Ведь мы наконец-то встретили людей с похожими способностями, разве это плохо? Я чувствую, будто наша семья растёт}} События и сражения *Тренировка у вайзаров *Появление вайзардов *Лав Аикава и Роджуро Оторибаши против Койота Старка *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation *Сосуке Айзен против Готея 13 и вайзардов *Падение Сейрейтея *Прибытие нулевого отряда Сноски Звания Навигация de:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi en:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi es:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi pl:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Третий отряд Категория:Владеющие банкаем Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Умершие